Mayuri Uchiha - Perfil
by zazkita
Summary: Perfil de Mayuri Uchiha de mi historia "La ultima descendiente del clan Uchiha"


**EDIT**; Perfil de la Mayuri Uchiha de la historia; De mi hstoria " la ultima descendiente del clan Uchiha" ( www .fanfiction s / 9043904 / 1 / La-ultima- descendiente - del -clan - Uchiha ) quitenle los espacios en blanco

**El dibujo esta hecho por mi, y es mi oc.**

**Mayuri Uchiha**

Edad; primera parte 16-17 años.

Segunda parte 19 años

Nacimiento; 15 de enero

Estatura; primera parte 1.67

Segunda parte 1.70

Peso; primera parte 63 kg

Segunda parte 65 kg

Afiliación; Konoha, la aldea escondida entre la yerba, akatsuki

Familia; Mashura Uchiha (prima)  
Mei Uchiha (madre)  
Sasuke Uchiha (primo)  
Itachi Uchiha (primo)

Elementos: rayo y fuego  
Rango: Jounin

**Historia***

(うちは マユリ - Uchiha Mayuri) es descendiente del clan Uchiha; no se conoce el paradero de su padre, pero en el clan Uchiha estaba mal visto que una mujer poseyera el Sharingan; solo existían dos mujeres con este poder; Mashura Uchiha la cual lo tomo de su padre antes de morir, su padre se los heredo. Curiosamente Mayuri ah sido la única mujer que lo obtuvo de nacimiento (se presume que lo activo antes que Sasuke).  
Mayuri NUNCA entro a la academia ninja, ya que el clan ocultaba su poder, de pequeña era muy cercana a Sasuke y a Mashura ya que todo el clan la evitaba a ella y a su madre.  
El día de la matanza, Mashura la oculto y se sacrificó por ella. Después un "ninja desconocido" la llevo al país oculto entre la yerba por órdenes del Hokage a vivir. Donde paso 6 años. Se unió a akatsuki por perder irónicamente ante Itachi  
En realidad muchos no sabían de su existencia ni siquiera la actual Hokage.

***Personalidad**

Mayuri suele tener una buena estabilidad emocional; aun que es bastante diferente a la actitud fría y dura como Sasuke e itachi, suele ser muy alegre, y tener un buen nivel de sociabilidad. Mayuri es infantil con las personas "inferiores" al igual que ella así como en Akatsuki, suele hacer bromas y juegos estúpidos junto a Hidan Y Deidara, pero delante de sus "superiores" actua de manera muy diferente, actuando de una manera útil para su equipo. Mayuri tiene la madurez un poco a flor de piel, ya que desde los 16 años es Jounin y tuvo su propio equipo siendo ella Sensei. Algo muy visto en Mayuri es su "ansiedad" y "ataques de pánico", a pesar de ser tranquila, su adolescencia la ataca constantemente haciendola a veces estallar o rabiar y no tener el control sobre si misma.

Pero sin dejar de ser Uchiha; suele enojarse con facilidad, a veces es arrogante y prepotente, incluso suele sacar ese lado "sexy Uchiha". Mayuri no sabe que es el "amor", aun así sabe separar las emociones como; el compañerismo que tiene con Hida. La Hermandad-no-de-sangre de Deidara, Naruto y Konan. El amor de una familia o hacia un familiar como el que tiene hacia Sasuke y el que tuvo hacia Mashura.

Lo raro del "amor" es que ella en cierta ocasión menciona que a pesar de estar con Kakuzu; lo primero entre los dos fue mas deseo y complacencia que amor, pero que si ella pudiera elegir bien, sentiria amor por Naruto.

**Apariencia***

Al igual que las mujeres Uchihas, Mayuri es considerada bastante atractiva al igual que sus primos. Es de tez morena de ojos obscuros y cabellos quebrados castaños. Mayuri es una de las mas altas kunoichis, es bastante atractiva solo que a su joven edad no se puede apreciar al cien. Siempre usa la capa de Akatuski

**Akatsuki***

****Cuando Mayuri entro en akatsuki se desataron muchos tabúes por tener otra mujer; a pesar de su joven edad, Kisame le tiene cierta admiración así como la tiene hacia Itachi, diciendo que si un hombre uchiha es peligroso una mujer lo ah de ser al doble. Aun que Mayuri lo niegue y se autoproclame "no tan atractiva como Sasuke", tuvo tres admiradores en Akatsuki (Sasori, Kakuzu y Hidan aun que este último no lo acepte).

Es como la hermana de Deidara y la mano derecha de Konan.

**Curiosidades***

- Mayuri significa "pavo real"  
- Mayuri comparte similitudes con Karin, Ino y Sakura  
Todas tienen un vínculo con Sasuke de manera afectiva ( Mayuri por ser su prima, las demás por amor/interés)  
Usan el cabello suelto (menos Ino) y largo (menos Sakura) aún que el tono de sus cabellos sean diferentes  
Usan jutsus médicos; solo que Mayuri usa uno que le enseñaron en la Villa de la yerba, no es porque en realidad sea una ninja médico como las otras chicas.  
Uso lentes por un tiempo (Mayuri/ karin)  
Tienen un carácter bastante fuerte  
Sus Senseis fueron hombres  
- Mayuri es una de las "jounin" con una estatura que supera la media)  
- a los únicos que llama con sufijo -kun; Naruto (por su lealtad), kakuzu, y Sasuke (haciéndole burla a Sakura)  
-sarcasticamente llama -chan a Deidara y Hidan  
-usualmente la llaman por el sufijo -san. Muy pocos la llaman -chan (entre ellos Mashura, Naurto y rara vez Hidan)  
- tiene similitudes con Deidara  
Ambos en akatsuki se tapaban los ojos con el cabello  
eran los más jóvenes de akatsuki  
Tuvieron alguna relación con Sasori  
(Compañerismo/afectiva)  
- comparte similitudes con Naruto  
Ambos se "graduaron" se manera independiente a la academia (Naruto por ayudar a Iruka, Mayuri por servicio a la comunidad en la Villa de la yerba)  
Ambos tienen lazos fuertes con Sasuke  
De pequeños de cierta manera eran evadidos por la gente.  
- es la segunda mujer en akatsuki después de Konan

-Sasori lucho primero con ella, pero al derrotar la y descubrirla, se enamoró de ella diciendo "que físicamente era como ver a su madre otra vez"

- Kakuzu al principio solo sentía atracción por su físico pero con el tiempo le empezó a molestar bastante la actitud que Sasori tomaba hacia ella...  
- comparte el mismo tipo de sangre que Itachi y Mashura  
- hidan dice que la primera vez que la vio se sorprendió bastante, ya que nunca conoció a una mujer Uchiha. Aún que después de un tiempo confeso ante tobi y Deidara que después de Yuguito Nii es una de las chicas más guapas que ah visto.  
- no ve bien al igual que Itachi  
- su comida favorita es el sushi  
- su hobby es leer


End file.
